bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Villains Go Directly To Jail
The Comedy A comedy by the author known as spyder ryder, The Villains Go Directly To Jail was the first thing that spyder wrote that was well received by the members of BZP. It is about the misadventures of Vezon, Roodaka, Spiriah, and Nocturn. It began with the four of them being caught in the act of planning to tip over the state of Florida, and being taken into custody by Hydraxon. They were imprisoned on the island of Vulcatraz (A play on the word Alcatraz). Here they were forced to do undignified work, and tried to escape several times. They eventually met the island's owner, who turned out to be Vultraz. They were charged with the task of delivering a package to the Toa Nuva, and then delivering a horde of Visorak to Karzahni. When they returned, they found the island to be overrun by zombies. Shortly afterwards, they were bought by Karzahni, and currently reside in his realm. After being bought, Karzahni put the Villains to work by building war machines and training his Matoran. They then proceeded to have a battle with Metru Nui. Because of the Villain's imcompetence, the war was lost, and Karzahni punished them by forcing them to participate in a literal life-or-death gameshow. Afterwards they were placed in a mine to look for brimstone, and instead found gold. Karzahni discovered this, and had them make a golden fiddle which he lost in a contest with Jaller Via a musical number. Shortly afterwards the realm was invaded by The Brotherhood of Makuta, who were then disposed of when Karzahni regained his confidence. The Comedy drew great inspiration from ShadowBionic's comedies Ask Roodaka ''and ''Vezon TV. Main Characters *'Vezon'- Vezon is an insane Skakdi, often doing odd and dangerous things. He is possibly the only one of the Villians who has a conscience. Before being sent to jail, he lived in a hollow volcano with Fenrakk. He also is known to randomly break into songs for some chapters. Through a freak accident involving a teleporter and Turaga Dume, he is married to Roodaka. He is the son of Irnakk, although this had never been acknowledged. *'Spiriah'- Spiriah was originally the mastermind of the plan to tip over Florida. He can be very pessimistic, often talking down to the others. He occasionally comes up with schemes to escape, but due to his inability to make things that work, these often fail. Spiriah wears boots to hide his feet, which were hideously disfigured in the accident that resulted in his unusual appearence. *'Roodaka'- Roodaka is a sarcastic Vortixx who shows little affection for her companions. She is obsessed with wealth, and rather spoiled, two traits that often cause her schemes to backfire. Out of the four, she may possess the most common sense. Roodaka was temperarily driven insane by Nocturn, who pretended to be smart. She is married to Vezon, and usually forces him to do things for her. *'Nocturn'- Nocturn is a dim-witted fish-man. He rarely talks, and has little idea of what's usually going on. He does have breif moments of brilliance occasionally, but usually acts as muscle for the team. He once "pretended to be smart" resulting in Roodaka going insane. He has the unusual ability to illuminate his body, a trait that has helped the Villains several times. Other Characters *'Karzahni'- An ancient, sadistic, and extremely powerful being devoted to being evil. He can be very polite and charming, dispite his hideous appearence. Karzahni runs several multi-million dollar operations from his realm, including mining and weapons manufacturing. It was reveiled that he is actually older than the great beings, and was hired because they thought he would be good at his job. He also has a taste for music, being able to play a golden fiddle and a pipe organ as well. Karzahni likes to make deals with mortals and usually tries to swindle them or twist their wishes. Oddly enough, he has a BZP account known as BZBUB. He also has cloven hooves that are capable of kicking people across planets. *'Spyder Ryder'- The author of the series, who is also a space pirate. He wears a Kanohi Tryna and brandishes a cutlass made out a piece of Toa Nuva shoulder armor and a Lewa Nuva katana. He occasionally appears in the series. *'Irnakk'- Irnakk occasionally appears, usually for some sort of event or plot conveience. It was reveiled that he is actually Vezon's father, although no one seems to notice this. He is in charge of a "Kasino" that is built in Karzahni. *'The Shadowed One'- The Shadowed One, (Who's real name is Sheldon Wan,) first encountered the Villains when he attempted to break them out to retreive Roodaka, whom he had a huge crush on. He became angered when he learned she was married to Vezon, and has since that day been plotting revenge. *'The Brotherhood of Makuta'- Led by Makuta Teridax, this evil organization is striving for one thing: Beating Karzahni in marketing strategies. The have yet to find a way that is completely successful, and are often bested by Karzahni. They once tried to infiltrate the "Kasino" and ended up loosing their entire funds. Category:Comedies